


I'm Not Nice

by CroatoanAngel



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroatoanAngel/pseuds/CroatoanAngel
Summary: Black Hat finds himself falling in love with Doctor Flug and he tries to hide it but ends up flirting with him without realizing it. But its not good flirting its really really bad.





	1. Never Human

Black Hat was sitting at his desk, his eyes focused on the villain sitting in front of him. His clothes reminded him of a cutthroat business man. Which he was exactly, and it was something he found interesting. "Yes, thank you. I have something to attend to." Black Hat cut across him and left before he could say anything else. He passed Flug in the halls and he grabbed his shoulder. "Deal with this client for me, and make sure he gets whatever he needs." Black Hat strode off without speaking another word leaving the scientist to his own devices. He trusted Flug enough and was usually not disappointed. He passed 505 and Dementia in the halls who were too busy to notice him quietly walk away. " """

At the very end of the hall was his room, a grand room with Victorian style air to it. Red and Black patterned walls with a fluffy red carpet. Striding to his bed he laid down upon the satin sheets and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and Flug seemed to appear faintly in his minds eye. Black Hat’s lip curled and he opened his eyes again. He began to pull of his clothes in order to comfortably sleep. Folding them neatly he set them aside on a nightstand. He slowly drifted to a light sleep waking up five hours later. Pulling himself up he regained his composure.

Quickly getting dressed he slid out of his bed and strode out of his room. Shutting the door quietly behind him. His cane materialized in his hand and he slammed it upon the ground. The doors swung open, Flug was the first one out. His hands beneath his paper bag rubbing the sleep out. He looked over at Black Hat who gave him an approving nod. The corners of his mouth began to twitch and he set his gaze upon Dementia who came out second. He began to walk towards his desk to deal with clients. It was going to be several hours until he officially opened his doors. 

"Flug! How many are coming in today?" He roared at the scientist who came running in.  
"Today we only have five clients and tomorrow we have ten, sir." He replied, looking up every so often. Black Hat nodded and felt something in his chest tighten. "I’ll be back. If anything happens just do whatever."Black Hat told the scientist who nodded and leaned against the desk as Black Hat got up and strode away. "You can use my chair this time around. But only this once." He looked back and saw Flug sitting on the edge. "Actually sit on it." He ordered and watch him slowly lean back into the seat. He turned around as he smiled a little, which turned into a grimace. Black Hat felt his face grow hot and he walked towards the coffee machine. Taking whats left into a black mug that he left on the counter the other day." """""""""

Taking a sip he sighed and closed his eyes. His mind started to wander but it kept going back to Flug every time.  
"Dammit, this... this feeling. I hate it." He growled, and stood up straight. Downing the rest of the coffee he set the mug in the sink. Black Hat tapped his cane on the floor twice; 505 came into the kitchen.""  
“Wash this. Then go do whatever.” He told the bear who saluted him and got to work. Black Hat strode back to his desk and pulled Flug out of his chair. He had fallen asleep, but awoke with a start as Black Hat approached him.  
“I’m very sorry s-sir, it wont happen again.” Flug stood up as he said those words which Black Hat merely brushed aside.  
"Lets hope it doesn’t." He replied, the scientist nodded and strode away.""  
"Make sure you get those orders in for today." Black Hat called to Flug who looked back at him and nodded. Then continued back into his laboratory shutting the metal door behind him. ""

Black Hat turned his attention to his desk and sighed. His lip curled into a grimace and he walked away from it, he still had fifteen minutes before mediocre villains came to ask him for advice. He knew that it wouldn't take too long so then Flug can have enough time to ship all the orders and have them arrive on time. He smiled a little at the thought of the scientist succeeding at his job. Before he could go any further he heard a knock on the door, striding back to his desk he spun the chair around and sat down. As the footsteps got closer he turned around with a small smile.  
" Greetings, what can I do for you?" He asked the female who sighed and sat down, she looked rather distressed and was disheveled. His smile quickly faded and he leaned back. Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow expecting her to speak.  
"Flug! Get this woman, she's wasting my time. I have more important matters then this..." he eyed her " crackhead. """""

Flug came out with a syringe in his hand. Before the woman could react he injected her in the back of the neck and dragged her into his lab. Black Hat watched with a smile on his face. He chuckled as the doors closed and he turned his attention to another who had sat down. They were looking around the room, Black Hat cleared his throat to get the villain's attention who looked over at him. It took him three hours to get everyone sorted out with their plans or weapons. As the last villain walked out he shut the door behind them and locked it.  
Flug walked out of the laboratory his lab coat and gloves bloody, he approached Black Hat and looked up at him.  
"She's been dealt with, sir."

"Very good, now go clean yourself up. And did you ship all the orders out?" He asked in a slightly less raspy voice, Flug who nodded and Black Hat smiled at him. He leaned close to him and Flug put his hands up defensively and some of the blood smeared on Black Hat's cheek. Black Hat grabbed his hand and licked the blood off his palms, Flug shivered slightly and drew his hand back slowly."  
"S-sir, please I g-got to go." He pulled away and walked off, Flug was blushing deeply not knowing what just happened. Breaking into a sprint he ran into his room and shut the door locking it. He pulled his lab coat off and sat down on his bed, laying down he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep."""


	2. Folly of Love

Black Hat was sitting on his bed watching Lil Jack coil around his bed. He smiled as the great snake lifted its head and rested it upon the bed, Black Hat reached out and pet the snake gently and his smile widened. He yawned and then slid off the bed striding towards the door he opened the door and saw Flug walking out of his room. The scientist was walking quickly and quietly towards his lab and got there before the Eldrich could say anything.

  


He decided to talk to the scientist because knowing him he always has something up his sleeve. Walking towards the door he knocked on it quietly not knowing whether or not he would actually answer. But to his surprise he did open the door, his bag was lifted up over his nose and it fell backwards but he caught it before it fell off completely and reset it.

  
"What is it, sir?" Flug asked, his eyes narrowed slightly and the Eldrich's lip curled into what was more of a grimace then a smile.""

  
"Nothing, I'm just curious to see what youre doing. I do like to keep up with my employees you even though it may not seem like it." Black Hat replied, he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. The sudden movement cause Flug to take a step back and lift up his hands defensively; the Eldrich looked rather taken aback at this and he stood up straighter. Flug looked away quickly and closed the door locking it, he shivered quietly as memories flooded him. He sighed and Black Hat heard retreating footsteps the lights suddenly turned off.""

  


Black Hat turned around he looked worried but only for a moment. The Eldritch knew his employee was a lot stronger then he looked, mentally at least. With a sigh Black Hat walked away. He decided to give him some temporary space; he would need to check on his progress and soon. His distributor was getting rather agitated and the last thing he needed was HIM getting on his case. Black Hat sighed and walked into his office, opening the blinds he gazed out over the town. Demencia joined him shortly after with a grin on her face. She enjoyed his mere presence and at this point the Eldritch didn't care what she did, she was a good addition to his small personal team. He may not show it but he does indeed find them tolerable.  


Meanwhile Flug was staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes staring at the horrific scarring on his lower jaw, tears rolling down his cheeks burned the exposed skin. Pulling a large hunk of metal towards him he set it in place on his jaw. It was for comfort and not anything else, he sighed a looked back at himself. The metal make the Doctor look monstrous and his lip curled and the jaw piece opened revealing thick wires. He relaxed his jaw and it closed, Flug pulled himself up from the chair and turned on the lights. He set to work on the newest weapons that were placed that day, he got through about half of them before he started to get exhausted.

  
"I have only three more to do, I need some coffee." Flug told himself, pulling himself up from his chair he pulled the metal jaw off and slid his bag back on his head. Pressing a button on his desk the doors opened and he strode out of his lab. Black Hat walked past his lab and Flug looked down quickly, but his boss made no mind to him. He looked rather shocked but Flug wasn't about to ask in fear of loosing his head. Walking in the other direction he turned into the kitchen and saw 5.0.5 already preparing some coffee. He smiled so much it hurt his cheeks, 5.0.5 turned around and handed him the cup of coffee.""

  
"Thank you, so much 505." He smiled up at the bear who hugged him gently, waddling out of the room and towards Flug's Lab. Flug downed the whole coffee in one gulp and felt life returning to him. He jogged into his lab and set to work immediately, 505 was asleep on the floor on his bed that the Doctor had made for him. He smiled and added the final screw into the ray gun. Setting it into a box he set it in a corner with the others, yawning he stretched out and walked out. Turning off the lights he played some quiet classical music through his speakers. Leaving the door open he turned around and saw himself face to face with his boss. Black Hat was looking rather grim and Flug took a step back. "Did you finish all the orders?" Black Hat asked him, Flug nodded and the Eldritch smiled at him. "That's good." Flug took this opportunity to walk past him with a respectful nod. Black Hat watched the Doctor stride past him and he followed in suit. """"""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated this for so long and the end I more or less just didn't try oof. Well hope you all enjoy it regardless!!


End file.
